A vehicle seat sliding apparatus includes a slide-lock mechanism that supports a vehicle seat on a floor to allow for sliding in a front-to-rear direction and holds the vehicle seat to restrict sliding at a desired position.
One type of such a vehicle seat sliding apparatus includes an operation member, such as an operation lever arranged on a seat back, operated to actuate a lock cancellation link with a cable in order to cancel the action of the slide-lock mechanism and allow the vehicle seat to slide to the desired position.
Patent document 1 discloses a walk-in device that cancels the action of a slide-lock mechanism by actuating a link with a cable.